pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP077: Staging a Heroes' Welcome!
This is one of the show of the Pokémon series, which is Season 11, Episode 25, (Or Episode 545). Anime The show began with a reporter reporting about the Wallace Cup, saying that many people around the world to watch the spectacular contest. May, Dawn, Munchlax and Piplup was eating the giant cookie. Dawn looked quite worried when she is holding a the cookie. As usual, Brock expresses his feeling to the cookie vendor, which is of course a female, and ended up with a Poison Jab from Croagunk, and Croagunk pulled him away. May then said that Croagunk has taken over her brother, Max's place. When Ash have registered for the Wallace Cup, Zoey appeared and wanted to enter the contest. She is surprised to see Ash entering as well, and she commented that to be a great Coordinator, she must know both the Pokémon Contests and Pokémon Battles. Brock, Dawn and May came to greet her and Dawn introduced May to Zoey. At night, Jessie is also planning to enter the Wallace Cup, and wanted James and Meowth to help her. However, James and Meowth refused and told her that the last contests she won was all depends on her efforts, not through their help. Jessie then looked blankly at them and her Wobbuffet came out. The next day, the Wallace Cup have started. Many audience are found to be wearing Wallace's hat, and James commented about it. Meanwhile, Dawn is frantically brushing her hair, and Piplup stared at her. Apparently she is very nervous, her hair keep sticking up. May decided to brush her hair and Piplup is giving her a word of encouragement to keep her going. May is found wearing some sort of an Arabian clothes, Dawn is wearing her same contest clothes again, and Zoey wears a smart dress. The contest started with a TV, showing Wallace holding the Wallace Ribbon. The arena consists of a big pool of water. Water spurts out to the air, and a Milotic appeared. The Milotic then splashed a huge waves onto the stage, and Wallace appeared beautifully on the stage. Wallace stretched his left hand and thanked the audience for coming here to witness the contest. Then more water spurts out around the stage. Ash and his friends were amazed from the moves made by Wallace. Jessie's (or Jeselina) eyes sparkled. Then the hostess introduced the judges. The same three judges again, with President of Pokémon Fan Club who keep saying 'remarkable', and Nurse Joy. Wallace is the fourth judge. Then the hostess showed the Wallace Ribbon, and the Ribbon Cup for those who wins the Wallace Cup. Nurse Joy was found to be blushing when Wallace sit next to her. May started first, and release her new Pokémon, Wartortle, which have evolves from her baby Squirtle. Dawn uses her Pokédex to check out the descriptions of Wartortle. Meanwhile, Max called his parents to watch May's performance in Hoenn. Drew and Harley also watching. May commands Squirtle to use Rapid Spin on the water, and it bounces along the water, splashing water towards the audience. The audience cheered. Squirtle then use Aqua Tail, sending a spinning vortex towards the air. Dawn squeezed harder at her Piplup which is on her chest, showing sign of nervousness. Wartortle lands on its tail, do a back flip and land on his feet. The judges praises her, and Wallace enjoyed it, saying that the Water-moves are beautiful. Then, it show other trainers working hard to display their beautiful moves. It was then Jessie's (Jesselina) turn. Jessie released her Wobbuffet and Wobbuffet did not land properly, but somehow the audience still cheered. Then Wobbuffet use Counter, and both hit each other, sending Jessie flying towards the air. The crowd stared in amazement, and James, Meowth and Mime Jr. stunned. Ash and his friends also stared at it. Jessie then lands on Wobbuffet and that's it. Nobody is cheering. The judges look disapproving. Next, its Zoey's turn. She sends out her new Pokémon, Finneon, also known as the Beautifly of the sea. Finneon uses Silver Wind and blew across the water. Finneon then use Safeguard and shine in the water. Finneon then use Waterfall which spurts out of the water. Finneon then travels up the water in a spiral fashion, then fly up and shines. Dawn hugged her Piplup harder when she saw Zoey's performance. The judges then praises Zoey, then Piplup is suffering in pain because Dawn hug it too tight. Dawn then apologized to Piplup and his friends asked her whether she is okay. Next is Ash's turn. He is wearing a black formal clothes and a black hat. He sends out his Buizel, and the lightning from the seals released and Buizel attacked it and lands on the ground. Then Buizel uses Aqua Jet on the water to show off its speed and power. Buizel then brake using his air sac around its neck, move to a stop. Next, Buizel used Sonicboom and jumped out of the water into the air. It then use Water Gun in the air and splashed the water towards the judges, the water then glitters. After Ash has performed, Paul saw him on TV, and commented, "What is he think he is doing?" When Dawn is next, Dawn is frantically checking her hair on a mirror. Brock, May and Zoey then encouraged her, and Piplup is getting angry. She is afraid and Piplup scolded her. Piplup use Bubblebeam at her face and then she is relaxed now. Then she clapped her hands with Ash and went out to the arena. Dawn went to the stage and show sign of nervous when she wanted to release her Ambipom. Dawn's mother and Kenny was also watching her performance. Ambipom uses Double Hit. Then use Swift onto the water. Then use Focus Punch onto the river and hit against the wall. James, Meowth and Mime Jr. were hit by the water and was soaked. Then the judges praises her. Wallace commented that she had showcase Ambipom's power, techniques and cuteness. Jessie told to her gang that she did very well, and James and Meowth just replied "Right". Ash and his friends commented that Dawn did well. The judges made their decision, and Ash, Zoey, Dawn and May have passed the 1st round. Jessie did not pass the 1st round, and turned into an ash. Dawn is very happy when she made it to the second round. The second round will be held the next day and all the friends are now rivals. End. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with contests Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Article stubs